


A Completely Unexpected Result

by RoxieFlash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/RoxieFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's happened, he won't say what - and now there's a skinny man in Chuck Taylors, rummaging through her tea cabinet and claiming to be the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Unexpected Result

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?” 

“Amy -“ 

“Shut up, Rory, I’m improvising.”

The man didn’t seem to notice that she was there at all; instead, he plowed through her house like he knew it, checking on top of shelves and in cabinets, rummaging through bookshelves and spinning through her spice rack. After a while he seemed to be frustrated and barreled up the stairs, right past Rory, who just stepped aside. 

“Amy.” 

“Hey, twig boy, get back here!” Amy called after the strange man, making to go after him, but she was stopped by her husband’s hand on her arm.

“Rory, there is an intruder in our house. Shouldn’t you be -” she mimicked waving something about. “Swording, or something? He could be stealing!” Her eyes went wide. “He could be stealing from my underwear drawer.” 

“I don’t think he’s going through your underwear drawer, Amy.” 

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a yelp of excitement from up the stairs. “Brilliant! I love this tie; this was my favorite tie! Rubbish it was slammed in a door, but no worries, TARDIS’ll fix that. Is that a TARDIS made out of a tissue box? That’s so dinky; brilliant Amy Pond!” 

He didn’t seem to be talking to them exactly, but it only took a moment for Amy to realize what he’d just said.

“That’s not - “ 

Rory’s face was impassive. “I think it is, yeah.” 

“But -“ 

“TARDIS just landed a few minutes ago.” 

“AMY!” called the voice. “Something’s happened…I really think I could use some tea.”


End file.
